


Харвигейт

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drabble Sequence, Harassment, Humor, Multi, Sexist Language, Swearing, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Однажды Харви Буллок положил руку не на ту задницу.





	Харвигейт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2018 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216288338.htm?oam#more3) по спецквестовому заданию «[Маньяк поневоле](https://posmotre.li/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F%D0%BA_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5)».
> 
> Присутствуют отсылки к драбблу «[Пенниуорт, мы должны это прекратить](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5762608)». Автор уважает и поддерживает движение #metoo

Всё понеслось с этого: Харпер наклонилась, и на ней треснула юбка.  
— Чёрт, — сказала она, ощупывая себя сзади. — Чё-о-орт. Прикрой меня, Буллок.

Надо было приложить к ней шляпу, позже думал Харви. Или газету. Доплелись бы гуськом до раздевалки, конец истории! Но он использовал руку, и они пошли по участку, будто в обнимку. 

— Орех что надо, — галантно заметил Харви, придерживая разошедшуюся по шву юбку. — Качаешься?  
— Заткнись, — прошипела Харпер.  
— Почему с вами, бабами, так сложно? Вот Джим бы такой комплимент понял. Или Альварез. Эй, Альварез! Классный попец, мужик! Качаешься?

Застыв в дверях, на них потрясённо уставился Джим Гордон.

Харви подмигнул ему.

Ой, зря.

* * *

Мальчишка Уэйнов попадал в участок регулярно. Его оставляли посидеть-подумать — так, без оформления. Потом приезжал лакей и забирал его.

Этот Брюс насобачился водить Джима за нос: перед ним сидел паинькой, повесив голову, «фонарём» светил. Разве можно такого в обезьянник или в наручники? Но стоило Джиму выйти, как пацан попытался дать дёру.

— Стоять! — рявкнул Харви, пихнув его в грудь. Взмахнув руками, Брюс потерял равновесие и упал навзничь, раскинувшись по столу морской звездой.  
— Э, ты живой? — Харви склонился над ним, пытаясь прислушаться к дыханию, однако тут раздался дверной щелчок, рык:  
— Ах, ты!.. — и Харви вырубили.

Как было сказано, за Брюсом всегда приезжал лакей.

* * *

Назавтра Харви прислали крендельки, начинённые сыром, воздушные и ещё тёплые, с запиской: «Примите мои искренние извинения за вчерашний инцидент. Погорячился. АТКП»

С уэйновским лакеем Альфредом у них был, как это теперь называли, братский роман.

«В жопу засунь свои извинения, — написал Харви в эсэмэс, уминая два кренделька сразу. — Не принимаю. Я после такого заслужил минимум торт». Альфред теперь полчаса будет набирать, сражаясь с Т9: «Жри крендельки и иди на хуй».

— Бьёт — значит, кормит? — саркастично спросила Харпер.  
— В следующий раз я его арестую, — мрачно сказал Джим.  
Булькнула входящая эсэмэс: «ПИДОР».  
— Ни черта вы не смыслите в бромантике! — пробубнил Харви с набитым ртом.

* * *

Время Харви выбрал, как ему казалось, идеально: за два часа до конца ночной смены, когда все не разъехавшиеся по вызовам осоловело глушили кофе или кемарили.  
— Люциус, — Харви бочком просочился в прозекторскую, — тут такое дело… Родинка у меня, друг. На днях нащупал случайно, когда… да неважно. Глянь, а?  
— Где твоя родинка?  
— Там.  
— Где — там?  
— Ну, _там_. Говорю же, дрочил и нашёл.

Люциус, наконец оторвавшись от бумаг, смерил Харви заинтересованным взглядом.  
— Снимай штаны.

Эх, если бы в тот момент заглянул Джим! Побледнел, сжал губы, процедил: «Ясно», — и беззвучно закрыл дверь.

— Не вижу, где?  
— Яйца мои приподними, увидишь.

Вот тогда-то Джим и вошёл.

* * *

— Признание писать будем? — поинтересовался Харви. Селину Кайл не заметали уже давненько, воровское ремесло девчонка превратила в настоящее искусство.  
— Размечтался, — фыркнула она.

Харви вздохнул: шло время обеда. На столе лежал пакет с хот-догом, но его принёс Джим, оставив без единого слова, и этот пассивно-агрессивный хот-дог пах горчицей и осуждением.

— Давай так: ты меня отпускаешь, а я не ору, что ты меня лапал.  
— Никто тебя не лапал.  
— А я наслышана, ты горазд молоденьких по столам раскладывать. Думаешь, тебе поверят? — она сощурилась. — Думаешь, _Гордон_ тебе поверит?

Уловив, что Харви колеблется, Селина с торжествующей ухмылкой сцапала хот-дог.  
— Чего? — сказала она, жуя. — Это часть сделки.

* * *

Ли Томпкинс вейпила у кинотеатра, Харви не сразу узнал её за облаком пара.  
— Привет. Какими судьбами?  
— У меня свидание, — игриво ответила она.

Ли теперь выглядела иначе: причёску сменила, малевалась сильней, штаны кожаные, вырез такой, что сиськи того и гляди выскочат. Но ей даже шло. Вырез особенно.

Неудачно затянувшись, Ли закашлялась, — и оно случилось. То, что Харви предсказывал. С минуту он пялился на тёмно-коричневый сосок, торчащий из декольте, гадая: сказать, не сказать? Да и как вежливей: «Заправь сиську»? «Титьку»? «Сисяндру»?

Вздохнув, Харви протянул руку и поддёрнул ей кофточку.  
Над ухом послышался хриплый, обманчиво миролюбивый голос:  
— Опять ты.

Свидание.

Альфред.

Вот бляха.

* * *

Тут-то всерьёз и закрутилось. По Нэрроуз поползли слухи, и у Харви ещё фингал от английского кулака не успел сойти, а уже четверо задержанных подали жалобу, якобы он их домогался.

Джим едва зубами не скрежетал.  
— Это же брехня, Джимбо. Ты ведь знаешь, что это брехня?  
— Конечно, — говорил Джим, но видно было, что сомнений у него прибавляется. Да и у Харпер тоже. Да вообще у всех. Даже Люциус, державшийся особняком и скандал игнорировавший, однажды вручил Харви бумажный пакет.

— Что там?  
— Экспресс-тесты, — флегматично ответил Люциус. — ВИЧ. Гепатит. Хламидиоз. Гонорея. Презервативы трёх видов. И визитка группы анонимных сексоголиков. Приходи, у нас собрания каждый четверг.

* * *

«Капитан полиции Харви Буллок непристойно комментирует внешность подчинённых, трогает их в интимных местах, обнажается перед ними, одного даже поцеловал. Меня».

«Лол, #менятоже. Чтобы уйти, пришлось взять в рот его сосиску. Холодную и жирную, кстати. Фу».

«#менятоже… Очнулся на столе у капитана Буллока… Мой первый сексуальный опыт… А я даже ничего не помню… В этом городе нет справедливости…»

«#менятоже однажды капитан Буллок сказал у меня отличный зад, спросил качаюсь ли я, не знал что ответить растерялся, куда качаюсь????»

«#менятоже!!! Разве можно переспать с коллегой? А потом не звонить?! Лайк если да, ретвит если нет. Позвони, свинья. Хотя бы шлем мазохиста верни».

* * *

— Подумаешь, ну, отстранили временно, ну, сдал значок. Делов-то! — бодро сказал Харви. — В баре работа и спокойней, и денежней. Давай тебе «Олд-фэшенд» смешаю? Давно хотел. «Олд-фэшенд», сечёшь? Шутка со смыслом.  
— Я понял, — сухо ответил Альфред.  
— Ты смурной какой-то сегодня. Как у вас с Ли?  
Альфред страдальчески закрыл глаза рукой.

Стало быть, не выгорело у него с секси-докторшей.

— А Брюс как поживает?  
— Не спрашивай, — простонал Альфред.  
— Ладно, хорош тут нюниться. Я знаю, Альфи, кто нам нужен. Три друга, которые никогда не подводят: Джек, Джим и Джонни.  
— Джека и Джона — валяй. А Гордона не зови, — Альфред поморщился, — его не хочу.

Харви почему-то оскорбился.

* * *

Фото сделали с близкого расстояния. Загадочный аноним шести футов ростом, с десятым айфоном, стоял прямо над ними и снимал, как вусмерть пьяный Альфред спит сидя, а в звезду пьяный Харви ему отсасывает. То есть — так это выглядело. Харви смотрел на себя, уткнувшегося в чужую ширинку, и был уверен, что никому вчера не сосал. Процентов на восемьдесят уверен.

Голова раскалывалась. Телефон надрывался уведомлениями.  
К обеду они с Альфредом стали мемом.

Вечером Харви доставили коробку засахаренного миндаля. «Раз уж тебе по вкусу мои орешки. АТКП»

«Пидор, — насупившись, отстучал Харви, захрустел миндалём и, чтобы это не смахивало на признание, уточнил вторым сообщением: — Ты».

* * *

Джим явился почти ночью, замудоханный, осунувшийся, полубольной. Харви принюхался — нет, спиртным не пахло, только кислым кофейным выхлопом и пóтом от вчерашней рубашки.

— Это я, — сказал он вместо «привет». — Я написал первый твит. Дай мне в морду.  
— Да знаю я, Джимбо, — вздохнул Харви. — Сразу знал. Я ж детектив всё-таки. Ты заходи.  
— Я всё исправлю, — пробормотал Джим. — Я… — рука его подрагивала. — Я скучаю, Харв.  
— Будешь должен, приятель.  
— А ты… — задушенно выпалил Джим, вдруг попёр на Харви, втолкнул его в квартиру и захлопнул дверь пинком. — Ты охренеть как давно мне должен.

Целовался он как пацан, дышал ртом и глаза закрывал.  
Вообще-то, Харви тоже.

* * *

Обещание Джим сдержал: значок и должность Харви вернули, в газетах вышло опровержение, а сам Джим получил благодарность за раскрытие дела.

— Так что Харпер сама попросила, — перечислял Харви, — к Люциусу я пошёл на осмотр. Альварез… прости, старина, не стоило мне шутить. Джинни, я заказал новый шлем на Алиэкспресс. С Томпкинс у нас недоразумение вышло, как у Тимберлейка на Супербоуле, а Пенниуорт — мы пьяные оба, просто спим. Но Брюса Уэйна я завалил, да!

Толпа копов нестройно засмеялась.

— А что, — Харви, улыбаясь, пожал плечами. — Дело неподсудное. С этого года его всем можно.

Сзади кто-то угрожающе откашлялся и с убийственной вежливостью произнёс:  
— Добрый вечер. 


End file.
